White Dreams
by Cammie-Chan
Summary: Goten, Trunks y un grupo de amigos se encargaran de hacer desaparecer una terrible leyenda que aterroriza a los niños en los dias de nieve... ¡Y no vale usar poderes ni golpes! ^^
1. El deseo

WHITE DREAMS  
  
Por: Cammie_Chan  
  
Cáp. I : El deseo.  
¿Qué es la nieve? Dicen por allí ( los adultos, claro) que en el aire, el vapor se convierte en agua o hielo por el frío y cuando las temperaturas son muy bajas, el vapor se congela rápidamente dando como resultado un cristal de hielo. Dicho cristal se refiere a nada más y nada menos que la nieve.  
  
Otra cosa que dicen los adultos ( y que me sorprendió mucho) es que los copos de nieve son trasparente, y no blancos como yo creía. Todo se debe al reflejo del sol que rebota en nuestros ojos, ¡Que increíble!  
  
Se preguntaran porque les hablo de la nieve y como yo, un niño de 8 años, puede darle un significado así de científico, porque si le preguntan a mi amigo Trunks, este les diría: " Es agua congelada caída del cielo" y aunque es muy cierto, para mi eso no bastaba.  
  
Pero para mi, la nieve es más que eso. Es diversión, magia y por supuesto, no ir a clases.  
  
Es por eso que este año rogué para que haya nieve. Todas las noches, antes de irme a dormir, veía el tiempo en la televisión para saber si había novedad, para nada era para ilusionarse. Hasta cierta noche...  
  
¡¡¡Goten!!! !Ya está por empezar el programa! - Gohan ya sabía que yo no me perdía el pronostico del tiempo por nada del tiempo, y también sabía porque lo veía. No así mamá. ¡¡Mi pequeño Goten quiere convertirse en meteorólogo!! - Mamá estaba segura de que yo quería ser como el señor del tiempo, y no puedo negar que más de una vez se me pasó por la cabeza... ¿Un meterele que? - Papá era distinto, a él no le importaba lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente, vivía el presente. Un meteorólogo, padre. - Le corrigió Gohan. - Es el hombre que se encarga de estudiar los fenómenos climáticos.- Papá quedó más confundido que antes. Como él, papá! - Preferí mostrarle al Señor del tiempo, pero Gohan volvió a dar su fastidiosos dotes de que lo sabía todo. Goten, el hombre que da el tiempo no es meteorólogo, el sólo se encarga de anunciarlo... Eh... esta bien - No podía discutir con su sabiduría tan molesta, así que me instalé a ver mi programa.  
  
Allí estaba él. El meteorólogo para mi o el anunciador para mi hermano, pero de todas forma, el me daría la respuesta que tal vez cambiaría mis próximos días...  
  
Buenas noche damas y caballeros. Según lo que puedo ver en el mapa (tiene un mapa sensacional!) días de mucho sol y altas temperatura se esperan en los sectores del oeste y en la ciudad Satán - Anunció. - Se dice también que esta ola de calor puede durar mucho, así que al parecer ya es hora de sacar el traje de baño!  
  
¿Qué? ¿Ola de calor?... ¡Que injusticia! ¿Y a vísperas del invierno? ¿Cómo?  
  
¡¡Que horrible!! - Mamá se puso histérica como es habitual en estas cosas. - ¿Habrá mucho calo como dicen? Tranquila, Milk - Papá la trató de calmar. - Será como todos lo veranos, tal vez entrenemos menos si, pero es normal, con tanto calor uno se... GOKU!- Mamá pegó el grito en el cielo. - ¿¿¡¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR PENSANDO SIEMPRE EN ENTRENAR??!! ¿¿¡¡QUÉ NO PIENSAS EN OTRA COSA??!! ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ NO PIENSAS EN QUE TIENES UNA FAMILIA QUE MANTENER??!! ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ NO BUSCAS UN TRABAJO??!!...  
  
Esa fue la única parte del sermón que mamá le dio a papá (pobrecito)que escuché, me sentía tan triste por la noticia que preferí irme a dormir.  
  
El Señor del tiempo, si que me había desilusionado.  
  
Pasaron las horas y no podía dormir, así que me quede despierto con mi adorno de la buena suerte en mis manos contemplándolo. Me lo regaló la mamá de Trunks en una navidad, era una bola de cristal que en su interior había una casita (parecida a la mía) y al sacudirla salía nieve, era hermosa y la cuidaba mucho para que no le pasara nada. Siempre que estaba solo la admiraba por mucho rato o cuando tenía un examen muy difícil al día siguiente la frotaba para que me deseara suerte. También lo hacía cuando deseaba algo demasiado.  
  
En ese momento deseaba nieve, deseaba jugar y disfrutarla, pero ya no me quedaban esperanzas...  
  
Goten ¿todavía no te duermes? - Papá se asomó en mi puerta, y luego se sentó en el borde mi cama. Es que no puedo dormir... es sobre el tiempo... ¿Qué tiempo? - Papá estaba confundido. - ¿La habitación del tiempo? ¿Quieres ir? No, papá - Mamá tenía razón, siempre se la pasa pensando en eso. - Es el clima... Ah... no te preocupes, Goten. Será como verano, pero con clases incluidas. ^^ Pero yo quiero que haya nieve... ¿Si? ¿Por qué? ¡Aja! Quieres perder clases... - ¿Para que mentirle? En parte si, pero lo mejor es jugar en la nieve, hacer muñecos, guerra con bolas de nieves... Oh, si es genial... pero tal vez el próximo año, quién sabe. Pero no es justo, el verano tiene que ser en el verano, el invierno en el invierno. La madre naturaleza quiso que sea así.- Papá es muy ecologista para sus cosas. ¿No hay forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer? Goten, la madre naturaleza es como la mujeres... sólo escuchan cuando quieren (Autora: ¬¬*) - Me dio un beso de buenas noches y apagó la luz - Cuando seas grandes lo entenderás, ¡Que descanses!  
  
Hey! Yo no puedo esperar hasta ser grande para entender a la madre naturaleza! Tenía que hacer algo ahora, ya. Además ya me estaba dando sueño así que me puse manos en a la obra...  
  
Tomé mi bola de cristal y la froté con todas mis fuerzas (bueno, no todas o sino la quiebro) pero lo suficiente como para asegurarme de que mi deseo de escuchado...  
  
Deseo que haya nieve, deseo que haya nieve...- Rogué y rogué. Hasta que, convencido de que se iba a cumplir mi deseo, me dormí.  
¿Será tan efectiva la bola de cristal como dice Goten? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! 


	2. ¡Snow Time!

WHITE DREAMS  
  
Por: Cammie_Chan  
Cáp. II : ¡ Snow time!  
- ¡Goten! - Un conocida voz interrumpió mi sueño. - ¡ Despierta y asómate a la ventana, mira, mira!!  
  
Era Gohan. Por un momento pensé que me iba a mostrar algunos de sus experimentos locos que hace cuando esta muy aburrido (como si eso no lo fuera ya). Pero cuando me asome a la ventana, pensé que estaba durmiendo todavía...  
  
¡¡NIEVE!! - Era la primera vez que mamá no tuvo que sacarme a rastras de la cama.- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¡MI DESEO SE HIZO REALIDAD!!  
  
Que genial, ¿verdad? - Gohan también estaba feliz. - A lo mejor cancelan las clases! Así Videl y yo...  
  
Parece que encontré a alguien que me puede aconsejar como tratar a la madre naturaleza y otras damas...  
  
UUUUU!!! - Como adoro hacerle esto. - GOHAN LE VA A TENER UNA CITA CON VIDEL!! UUUUU!!!  
  
Goten basta!!! - Gohan siempre se pone rojo como cangrejo con esto, más que cuando le da insolación. - ¡¡Ven aquí y sabrás lo que es bueno!! -Bajé las escaleras para escaparme de mi hermano, y fue en la sala donde encontré a mis papás viendo la televisión.  
  
Una sorprendente tormenta de nieve azotó anoche a la ciudad, se desconoce las causas meteorológicas y también hasta cuando llegue a durar, pero les advertimos a la gente que no se asuste.- ¿Cómo podía haber gente que se puede asustar? Me sentí un poco mal después de haber dicho eso...  
  
¡Goku! ¡Esto es horrible! - Mamá sufría como si esto fuera un ataque de guerreros tipo Majin buu o Cell - Y si no podemos salir?  
  
Milk, tranquila. Mientras...  
  
¿Y si se nos acaba la comida y no podemos salir a comprar más? - Vaya manera de convencer a papá...  
  
Goten, Gohan su madre y yo iremos a comprar la comida por si acaso...- Mamá conoce los puntos débiles de papá.  
  
Esta bien, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí...- Dijo Gohan. Pero en ese instante otro boletín informativo me hizo pegarme al televisor.  
  
Que buena idea hijo, por ya que suspendieron las clases... - Mamá nos dio la buena nueva.  
  
¡No hay clases! ¡Viva! - Gohan y yo celebramos de felicidad, Así yo podré jugar en la nieve con Trunks y él tener su "Ultra secreta y jamás imaginada" cita con Videl.  
  
Eso es una excelente noticia. - Dijo Papá mirando desde la ventana el blanco paisaje. - Así podremos entrenar sin que nada nos moleste...  
  
¿QUÉ? - Gohan y yo lo dijimos casi a coro.  
  
¿Por qué reclaman tanto? Gohan, podrás ver a Videl otro día - Debieron ver la cara de espanto de Gohan cuando escuchó eso, pero la mía no era muy diferente - y Goten, temo decirte que no creo que Vegeta le de libre a Trunks para que pueda jugar contigo.  
  
¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - La esperanza nunca se pierde.  
  
Eso da lo mismo - Interrumpió mamá - Goten y Gohan deben estudiar, tendrán clases tarde o temprano y no pueden atrasarse.  
  
Pero mamá... - Gohan habló.  
  
Pero Milk... - Papá hablo ahora  
  
Mami... - Y el que les cuenta, también.  
  
Ahh... - Mamá dio ese suspiro, el suspiro que quería decir "¡Hombres!"  
  
Hagamos un trato, Milk. - Propuso papá. - Dejemos que los chicos hagan lo que quieran hoy...  
  
Pero... -  
  
Todo menos, estudiar y.... entrenar.  
  
Hecho. - Mamá lo dijo automáticamente.  
  
¡VIVA! - Corrí a mi habitación para coger mi abrigo, mi bufanda, guantes y todo lo necesario para salir, pero sin antes, llamar a mi mejor amigo.  
  
Trunks, Trunks!! - Estaba tan emocionado que no podía dejar de decir otra cosa. - ¿Viste la nieve? ¿Si?  
  
Claro que si, Goten - Respondió mi amigo. - Y también se que no habrá clases!!  
  
Lo se!! Entonces ¿Dónde nos juntamos?  
  
¿En mi casa?  
  
Voy para allá - Pero en ese momento me saltaron mis dudas - Una pregunta, Trunks...  
  
¿Qué?-  
  
¿Crees que tu papá te haga entrenar?-  
  
Mmmm... - Mi amigo dudó un rato. - No, no lo creo. Últimamente ha entrenado hasta muy tarde y prefiere estar solo...  
  
¡¡¿¿ENTRENAR??!! - Al parecer papá no estaba tan equivocado con eso del tío Vegeta. - Pero ¿Por qué?  
  
Porque yo lo digo, y se acabó. - Le dijo el tío, con esa tenebrosa voz.  
  
Es que papá... - Trunks no sabía como decirle a su papá que no quería entrenar. - Goten y yo...  
  
¿Ustedes que? -  
  
Pensábamos salir a jugar hoy... el día está muy lindo...  
  
Salgan otro día. - Y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a su lugar favorito ¡Adivinen! Si, la cámara de gravedad...  
  
Pero con lo que no contaba él era que la nieve le jugó una mala pasada...  
  
¿¿¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS... - Algo vió al llegar a su cámara de gravedad. - ¡¡¡BULMAAAA!!!  
  
Según lo que me contó Trunks, pasó mucho rato hasta que su mamá, le diera la horrible noticia que casi mata a su papá de un infarto...  
  
Lo siento, Vegeta - Le dijo, aunque según Trunks, su voz no era de tanta lástima... - Pero a causa de la tormenta de nieve de anoche, la cámara se descompuso.  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿Y porque no la arreglas???!!! - Estaba furioso. - Maldita sea...  
  
Claro que puedo... - Le dijo, pero sin muchas ganas de.- Pero puede tomarme tiempo...  
  
¿Cuánto?  
  
Días, semanas... o tal vez meses. - Trato de disimular su felicidad.  
  
¡¡Demonios!! - Tío Vegeta tuvo que controlar sus ganas de destruirlo todo. - Te salvaste Trunks, pero sólo por está vez.  
  
Trunks que estuvo callado todo ese rato, prefirió no decirle nada a su padre y mucho menos, exclamar de felicidad. Igual que él estaba su mamá...  
  
Vegeta, hay muchas otras cosas que hacer además de entrenar... - Le subió la moral. Ella estaba muy feliz de que su esposo pudiera hacer otras cosas y no estar todo el día en esa cámara de gravedad. ("Fue un error construirla" Dijo en más de una ocasión.)  
  
¿Ah, si? - Le preguntó con sarcasmo. - ¿Cómo que? ¡Ni pienses que te voy acompañar hacer tus estúpidas compras! ¡Te conozco, Bulma!  
  
Esta bien, me descubriste - Tuvo que confesarlo - Pero tampoco es culpa mía que haya pasado esto ¡Ni que lo hubiese deseado!  
  
Un momento ¿Dijo deseado? ¿Será que mi deseo perjudicó a otros? ¿Y si mucha gente perdió sus hogares por mi culpa? ¡Que egoísta me sentí fui!  
  
Camino a la casa de Trunks, pude admirar el hermoso paisaje blanco, todo era como una sueño. Muchas veces pensaba que la nieve era como un helado gigante y me daban ganas de tomármelo, pero la verdad es que es mejor disfrutar la nieve jugando con ella, que comiéndola (¡No tiene sabor!). Hoy definitivamente sentí que sería un día genial. ¡Es la hora de la nieve!  
Aparentemente el deseo de Goten se hizo realidad, pero ¿Será todo tan perfecto como él lo ve? Entonces ¡Prepárate para el tercer capítulo!! 


	3. La leyenda de Rony el Aplastaniños

WHITE DREAMS  
  
Por: Cammie_Chan  
Cáp. III : La leyenda de " Rony el Aplastaniños" .  
Hay algo que no les conté.  
  
Una terrible leyenda, que todo niño y niña conoce y ha visto. Ha pasado de generación en generación, Gohan me lo contó a mi ya que papá no estaba (Pero según él, cuando este se la contó casi se ahogó de la risa, la encontraba ridícula), y claro abuelo también lo hizo mismo en su momento. Y aunque ustedes no son ni mis hijos ni mis nietos, igual se las contaré para que estén al día...  
  
Cuentan por allí que cada mañana siguiente u horas después de que cada nevazón, una terrible maquina azota la ciudad y casi todas las zonas que la nieve cubrió. Le estoy hablando de "Rony el Aplastaniños". Es una maquina gigante de muchos metros de altos, con un gigantesco rastrillo que arrasa con todo lo que está a su paso. Incluyendo - especialmente - con niños.  
  
Así dicen, "Rony el Aplastaniños" no se detiene ante nadie, y se convirtió en el terror de chicos y grandes. Pero eso no es todo...  
  
Si ya se dieron cuenta, Rony es una maquina así que no tiene vida propia, y eso nos lleva a deducir (me salió muy a lo Gohan verdad?) que hay una persona que lo maneja. Y esa persona es peor el que mismo Rony, ni siquiera tiene nombre todos los llaman "El hombre". Aquel ser tenia una mirada tenebrosa, siempre vestido de negro, con pocos dientes y medio tuerto, "El hombre" siempre está acompañado de un pajarraco tan horripilante como él. Toda su vida él y su mascota han recorrido la ciudad junto a Rony causando el temor en los niños, tanto es así que hasta dicen que algunas piezas importantes del Aplastaniños son dientes (la mayoría con frenillos) o huesos de los mismo niños!!  
  
Pero claro, eso a mi no me asusta para nada. Osea, yo soy fuerte y podría destruirlo de un solo golpe. Pero tengo un gran problema. Mi mamá no me lo permite.  
  
Goten, ni se te ocurra acercarte a esa maquina que saca nieve- Me dijo antes de partir a la casa Trunks.  
  
¿Cuál mamá? ¡No se de que hablas! - ¡Que me haya traído al mundo no quiere decir que me conozca tan bien! (O si?)  
  
A mi no me engañas Goten. Se que quieres deshacerte de esa maquina pero no puedes, te lo prohíbo.  
  
¿Pero porque?  
  
Porque es una maquina de la ciudad!!  
  
No, mamá es una leyenda urbana!  
  
Leyenda urbana? Será mejor que vayas quitando horas al televisor...  
  
Entonces, ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Trunks?  
  
Esta bien, pero prométeme que no le harás nada a esa maquina!  
  
Te lo prometo! - Le dije antes de despegar.  
  
Claro, a mamá le prometí no destruir a Rony, pero nunca le prometí no destruirlo como un niño normal.  
  
Hola, Trunks! - Llegue a la casa de mi amigo con mucho animo.  
  
¡Ya era hora! ¿Listo para el plan? - Trunks y yo estuvimos planeando el ataque a "Rony el Aplastaniños" durante casi todo el verano.  
  
¿Cúal plan? - Oh, no... yo conozco esa voz.  
  
¡Hola Papá! - Trunks me dio un pellizcó en el brazo para que fingiera como él.  
  
¡Hola tío Vegeta! ¿Cómo está? - El problema es que yo no soy muy bueno en eso ^^u  
  
¿Quieren que les de un abrazo ahora? - ¿Ven lo que les digo? - ¿Qué tienen planeado hoy?  
  
Jugar en la nieve, papá, como te dije esta mañana...  
  
¿Y nada más?  
  
Si, también queremos destruir el... ¡¡¡MMMHHH!! - Les juro que casi me ahoga!!  
  
¿Piensas destruir esa estúpida maquina? - El papá de Trunks es muy astuto. - Trunks, sabes que tu madre te lo prohibió.  
  
Pero no es justo! Es algo malo, le hace daño a los niños. - Trunks tenía razón.  
  
Que los mocosos no se hagan a un lado cuando aparece, no es culpa de esa cosa. - Argumentó. - Además eso le pertenece a la ciudad. - ¿Qué les pasa a los padres de hoy?  
  
Es una leyenda urbana!! - Dije, seguro pero nervioso a la vez.  
  
¿Una que? Los niños de hoy están locos. - Y se alejó de nosotros. - ¡Los estaré vigilando!  
  
¡Trunks! ¿Crees que aun así podremos...? -  
  
Claro que si! No usaremos nuestros poderes, solo nuestras mentes...  
  
Como así?  
  
Argh... bueno yo usaré mi mente, y tu me acompañas.  
  
Esta bien. - Trunks siempre tiene buenas ideas.  
  
Inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la nuestra Madriguera, uno entraba por un agujero y pasaba por un tobogán de hielo, y allí estaba todo blanco, con unos cojines que usamos como sillones, un televisor a batería de Trunks y como no, una nevera llena de helados, bebidas, etc.  
  
Parte de nuestro plan era ser lo más normales posibles, y para eso necesitábamos aliados, niños que tuvieran el mismo deseo de derrotar a nuestro peligro publico más grande (hasta ahora). Por lo tanto algunos de nuestros amigos decidieron integrarse a nuestra aventura.  
  
Hola, chicos - Oz, es uno de nuestros aliados. Es un poco más pequeño que nosotros, pecoso, y siempre se accidenta, en esta ocasión tenía un yeso en su brazo, que se fracturó al caerse de la bañera. Pero aun así es muy ingenioso. - ¡Pensé que no llegarían nunca!  
  
Tuvimos algunos problemas. - Aclaró Trunks. - Hola, Suchi! - Suchi era otro de lo nuestros, con él tenemos algo muy en común: Comemos demasiado. La diferencia, Suchi pesa un poco menos que Trunks y yo juntos. Es un poco tímido, y a veces me recuerda a un cerdo, por sus mejillas rojas y su rollizo cuerpo.  
  
Pensamos que nunca llegarían!! ¿Listo para pelear?  
  
S- si... - Espero que no se refiera a lo que pensaba yo.  
  
Claro!! - Pero Trunks tenía la historia clara - Amigos: Este invierno sorpresivo es el último para "Rony el Aplastaniños..."  
La entretenida batalla esta por comenzar ¿Pondrán Goten y Trunks derrotar al enemigo como unos niños normales y no cómo los pequeños guerreros que son? ¡No se pierda el próximo capitulo! 


	4. ¡Acción!

WHITE DREAMS  
  
Por: Cammie_Chan  
Cáp. IV : ¡Acción!  
¿Ves algo? - Los chicos y yo esperábamos una respuesta de Trunks, que miraba a través de un periscopio, buscando señales de Rony. Nada todavía - Dijo desilusionado. ¿Nada de nada? - Pregunté, queriendo decir que si al menos podía sentir el Ki de " El hombre". Nada de nada. - Diablos... ¿ Y si salimos a la superficie? - Acotó Oz. No lo se, podemos correr riesgo. - Al fin y al cabo Trunks era nuestro líder (y dueño del televisor y de la comida) . A lo mejor "El hombre" renunció! - Dijo Suchi, hasta a mi se me pasó eso por la mente. ¿Como se te ocurre, Suchi? - Lo contradijo Trunks. - Nunca se dará por vencido, además...  
  
Un aterrador silencio llegó a nuestra Madriguera, y luego se convirtió en un ruido más aterrador. ¡¡Rony el Aplastaniños llegó!!  
  
Es él!! - Gritamos todos emocionados y nerviosos a la vez. Suchi temblaba de miedo. Oh, no! ¡Nos atacan, la comida! - Suchi corrió lo más rápido posible al refrigerador tratando de tomar todo lo que había en él con sus gordos brazos. Yo te ayudo!! - ¡Como no iba ayudar a mi gordito amigo! Goten, Suchi ¡Dejen eso allí! - Gritó Trunks. Soltamos toda la comida, botándola al suelo. - ¡Nadie nos va a atacar! ¿Está claro?  
  
Estos son los momentos cuando se nota lo que Trunks heredó de su papá. ^^  
  
Veamos que está haciendo. - Dijo, mirando nuevamente por el periscopio. - ¡Veo niños! Y están corriendo, se alejan de la carretera, corren, gritan... - Mejor no juzguemos su manera de describir ^^u Eh... Oigan - Dijo Oz. ¿Qué?- No se si ustedes lo escuchan, pero... el ruido del motor de Rony se siente cada ver más fuerte!  
  
Guardamos silencio... ¡y era verdad! El motor se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, como si... ¡Como si viniera hacia nosotros!  
  
Viene hacia nosotros! - Grité, Oz y Suchi estaban muy asustado,s pero Trunks estaba allí para calmarlos. Salgamos por la salida de emergencia!! - Dijo y todos nos dirigimos a un agujerito.  
  
Construimos esa salida cuando fuera muy necesario, y como nunca la necesitábamos, tuvimos ciertos problemas al momento de usarla...  
  
¡Estoy atascado! - Grito Suchi. Sólo podíamos ver su gran trasero atrapado en agujero.- ¡ Ayúdenme! Demonios! - Trunks empezó a empujar el trasero de nuestro amigo para que entrara al agujero ¡Pero era casi imposible! - ¡Goten, dame una mano con esto! - Ahora éramos dos empujado el trasero de Suchi. - Goten, si no podemos con esto, destruimos este lugar ¿Entendiste? Pero no podemos, acuérdate no hay que usar los poderes... ¡Esto es algo de vida o muerte! - Gritó. ¡Oh, no! Ya se acerca! - Anunció Oz. Soy muy joven para morir! - Lloriqueaba Suchi, mientras nuestro esfuerzo por sacarlo daba resultado. Déjate de llorar, ya lo logramos...! - Y así Suchi y todo su cuerpo se fue rodando por el tobogán. - Vamos muchachos!!  
  
Trunks se lanzó, seguido por Oz y por mi, al ser el último alcancé a ver como el rastrillo gigante arrasaba con nuestra madriguera, construida hace sólo un par de horas. Perdimos algo valioso, pero nos íbamos a vengar tarde o temprano.  
  
Los cuatro caímos uno encima de otro, pero ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que El Hombre nos alcanzara, aun así podíamos escuchar el motor de la maquina acercándose lentamente...  
  
Muy bien ¿Trajeron el cargamento de bolas de nieve? - Preguntó Trunks. Estábamos escondidos en una montañita de nieve. ¡Si! - Respondimos.- ¿Cuáles tienen? Eh... esta la cubierta con lodo... - Oz tenía la mini-nevera con las bolas de nieve que fabricó junto a Suchi. - La de roca y... ¿Dónde está la de queso amargo? ¿Suchi? Te juro que yo no fui! - Se defendió en seguida... ¿Goten? - Pero Trunks me conocía muy bien. - ¡Goten esa era un arma contra el enemigo! Es que no desayune lo suficiente! - Es cierto, kilos de tostadas, y muchos pasteles no me llenan para nada. El desayuno es lo más importante del día Trunks. - Me defendió Suchi. Aunque les apuesto que no come ni la mitad de lo que yo como ^^u Esta bien. - Dos no pueden contra uno. - Oz, dame la roca.  
  
Trunks buscó el ángulo perfecto para lanzarle la roca al Hombre, que justo en ese momento sacó su cabeza de la ventana para gritarle a unos niños que corrían despavoridos.  
  
ESO MOCOSOS ESTUPIDOS!! - Les gritaba mostrando sus horripilantes dientes al reír. - GRITEN, GRITEN!! JAJAJAJA...!!  
  
¡¡¡CRACK!!!  
  
Trunks le dio justo en el blanco. "El hombre" casi pierde el control de la máquina, gracias al impacto de la piedra en su cabeza, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no rendirse a la primera.  
  
DEMONIOS!!! - alcanzó a vernos escapar. De hecho creo que fue le trasero de Suchi el que logró ver. - Malditos enanos... ¡Me las pagarán!  
  
Ustedes dirán: "Pero si dice las misma palabrotas que Vegeta!" pero créanme, el tono no es el mismo. "El hombre" no nos dicen "Insectos inútiles" porque se le salió o porque es típico de él. Sino porque REALMENTE lo siente así.  
  
Pero continuando con la historia. Luego de nuestra primer ataque, corrimos los más rápido posible tratando de escapar de Rony y de su odioso conductor.  
  
Bien, el plan esta resultando. - Dijo Trunks, recuperando el aliento. - Ahora hay que idear el próximo ataque... Espera, estoy agotado - Pero si yo te cargue todo el trayecto, Suchi... - Me dolía la espaldita de sólo pensar en eso. ¡Pero me cansé de gritarte que corrieras tan rápido, Goten! - Oye, Trunks ¿Y que lo que sigue en el plan? - Preguntó Oz, arreglándose el yeso en su brazo que le empezó a doler. Es el más importante de todos. - Adelantó. - He descubierto el punto débil de "El hombre"... ¿¿En serio?? - Los tres quedamos sorprendidos.  
¿Cuál es ese punto débil del que Trunks habla? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ^^ 


	5. ¿Quién secuestró a Quién?

WHITE DREAMS  
Cáp. V : ¿Quién secuestró a quién?  
Trunks, de alguna extraña manera descubrió el punto débil de "El hombre" y nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta. ¿Será tan cierta dicha debilidad? y si lo es ¿Cómo la aprovecharíamos? Antes de saber todas estas respuestas, había que saber cual era aquel camino a la victoria.  
  
¿Cuál es, Trunks?  
  
Es muy sencillo. Cuando noté que "Rony el Aplastaniños" se acercaba hacia nosotros, pude ver que "El Hombre" no estaba solo. - Media novedad.  
  
Todos sabemos que anda siempre con ese pajarraco raro, Trunks. - Dijo Suchi, aquel pajarraco era como un pavo desplumado y arrugado.  
  
Eso ya lo se. - Se ofendió. - Pero allí está el punto débil de "El hombre"...  
  
¿El pajarraco? - Preguntamos en coro.  
  
Así es, amigos...  
  
Y que piensas hacer? ¿Secuestrarlo? - Preguntó Oz.  
  
Exacto!! - Dijo emocionado. - Secuestraremos al pajarraco y le pediremos algo a cambio al "Hombre"...  
  
¿Pero qué? - Yo también quería aportar  
  
Despierta, Goten!! - Me remendó... ¿Por qué a mi? - Le pediremos que se rinda!  
  
Que buena idea! - Dijo Suchi.  
  
Pero ¿Cómo secuestraremos al pajarraco sin que "El hombre" se de cuenta? - Preguntó nuevamente Oz.  
  
También pensé en eso e idee un plan que es imposible que llegue a fallar...  
Luego se explicarnos cómo sería el secuestro del pajarraco, los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al lugar del hecho y por supuesto, a ayudar en lo que podiamos...  
  
¡¡¿¿Por qué a mi??!! - Suchi chillaba. Estaba en acostado en pleno camino, mientras Trunks bañaba su abrigo con Ketchup. El sería la carnada... - ¿Por qué no a Oz o a Goten... o ti?  
  
Porque, Oz esta lesionado, Goten se comería el Ketchup (¡Gracias! ¬¬) bueno, los dos lo haría y yo... ¡porque soy el jefe! - Pero eso no convenció a nuestro amigo, así que tuvimos que esperar mucho hasta que se callara...  
  
¡Allí viene! - Anuncié, podía oír los motores de "Rony" cada vez más cerca.  
  
A nuestros escondites!!! - Ordenó Trunks - ¡ Acuérdate Suchi de lo que tienes que hacer!  
  
Si, si... mantenerme quieto, como un perro muerto... y así me voy a quedar, muerto.  
  
Ya escondidos entre las montañitas de nieve, observábamos todo lo que pasaba.  
  
"El Hombre", manejaba mientras comía papas fritas y todas esas exquisiteces (Trunks y Oz, me tuvieron que sujetar para que no saliera hipnotizado por el aroma). Al ver una redonda figura (entiéndase: Suchi), "Rony" se detuvo y el malvado conductor se bajó y se acercó al cuerpo - supuestamente- muerto de Suchi. Lo miró por un rato para asegurarse de que estaba bien muerto... ¡ Cayó en la trampa!  
  
Ahora! - Trunks dio la señal para realizar el paso más importante, dirigirse a "Rony" y sacar al pajarraco.  
  
Lentamente Trunks y yo nos dirigimos la maquina, mientras Oz hacía guardia ( por su lesión no podía arriesgarse) y cuando fuera necesario nos llamaría con un silbato, para poder huir.  
  
Así, entramos al camión, algo que para muchos niños era imposible e imaginable. "Rony el Aplastaniños" era más horrible por dentro que por fuera, lleno de basura, basura y más basura, los asientos destrozados y en cada lugar se podía notar la marca de maldad que "El Hombre" ha dejado en él por todos estos años.  
  
Pero en ese momento, muy acomodado en el asiento copiloto, lo encontramos a él, la manzana de la discordia, el talón de Aquiles, la aguja en el pajar... osea, el pajarraco.  
  
Entre Trunks y yo, lo tomamos y los escondimos en un saco, pero sin antes atarle el pico, para que no chillará. Y antes de que Oz tocara el silbato, huimos.  
  
Para ese entonces nos dimos cuenta de que "El hombre" no había caído en la trampa, y que ahora disfrutaba de un nuevo condimento para su comida: La sangre ficticia de Suchi. Tanto es así, que dio vuelta todo el paquete de papas en el cuerpo cubierto de salsa de nuestro amigo, mientras este sufría... de hambre. Pero el sufrimiento se acabó pronto, cuando sintió nuestros pasos...  
  
VUELVAN AQUÍ RATAS!!! - Gritó furioso. Pero era muy tarde, porque Trunks y yo corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos (y era imposible que nos alcanzara).  
  
Entonces sucedió lo inesperado. En un arranque de histeria "El hombre" decidió no atraparnos y atrapar al pobre y cubierto de papas Suchi, que trataba de ponerse de pie y correr, pero no se pudo escapar...  
  
¡ SUELTEMEEEE! ¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡¡AAHH!! - Pudimos escuchar los histéricos y desesperados gritos de Suchi, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse.  
  
"El hombre" subió a Suchi a la maquina, y emprendió la marcha, sin su pajarraco, pero si con nuestro amigo y con muchas ganas de vengarse...  
El plan del secuestro tuvo otro final, ¿Podrá ser Suchi liberado por nuestros amigos? ¿"El hombre"recuperará su pajarraco? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! 


End file.
